


家里的淫魔想让我×尽人亡

by duanxiao



Category: Durarara!!, 静临
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanxiao/pseuds/duanxiao





	家里的淫魔想让我×尽人亡

>>>>>

眼前的小淫魔很执着于口交这件事，而之所以称之为‘小’淫魔，是因为别看他有着介于青年与少年之间的美好年轻的肉体，却是一个刚合成诞生没多久的新人淫魔。

【还没有好吗？】

握着硬热的肉棒放在唇边舔弄的淫魔问道，带着些微恼羞和不满的可爱神情。

很遗憾，这次肉棒也没能如愿射出白浊的稠液，失败的淫魔只好继续对着红黑的柱身舔了起来，握着的手也配合地包住顶端，来回摩挲。舌尖将柱身均匀地涂抹上唾液，并在品尝美味似的舔舐的同时发出‘啧啧’的水声，舔完下面之后，又用吻流连着来到上头，在马眼处‘啾’地亲吻了一下，随后抬手撩开被汗水黏在鬓间的乌黑发丝，专注地张开口，将顶端含了进去。

滚烫潮湿的舌面在龟头上舔弄了一圈，他的习惯是自左往右顺时钟舔舐，先是嫩热舌头的正面，到了半途，再用另一面接着舔回来，最后用舌尖去逗弄马眼。在做这些的时候，他故意用迷情的湿润目光去挑逗被他舔着的人，他将顶端整个含进去，美味地吸吮，舌尖抵着冠状沟，并且逐渐越含越深，在达到一定的深度之后，开始来回地吞吐起来。手也没有闲着，没能吞进去的部分，便用灵活的手指照顾着，上下撸动。另一只手则搭在脸颊旁、被他舔的男人的大腿上，男人那里浓郁的雄性气息充斥着他的鼻腔，让他因此而更加兴奋。

在此之前，他已经试过用胸部去逗弄嘴里的这根肉棒，但是仍然没有效果，男人曾经说过他虽然胸前有沟，却又和女性丰乳的沟大相径庭，既不能提供视觉的刺激，又不能将肉棒夹在柔软的两团肉中间摩挲，他为了反驳男人，便躺在床上，让那根肉棒自上方抵在自己的胸间，他拥有着肌肉正好的略显纤薄的肉体，一呼一吸间能够显现出美妙的曲线沟壑，他握着那根肉棒，在自己胸间的那条浅沟里移动，还故意用自己那已经挺立变硬的乳尖去逗弄顶端的马眼，结果最后也只是从小孔里溢出一些透明的前列腺液打湿了他的乳尖而已，完全没有射出来，他又白折腾了一番。

【这根本就是迟泄吧！】

死活也不能让男人射出来，尝试了很多次、已经浪费要有两周时间的淫魔着急地说道。

他这么卖力是有缘由的，刚成为淫魔的时候，因为还没拿到正式编制，所以新手们都要到人界选取一个对象作为目标，吸食那个人类近期的精气以完成考核，当然还有后续的考核，不过如果第一次的任务完成得好，也就是说精气吸食得又多又纯的话，便可以连跳几个任务，成为一名合格的淫魔。如果一次也没有完成，就会因为没有精液所提供的生命力而逐渐气息变得微弱，直至真正意义上的消失。

为了公平，每位新手第一次任务只能挑选一个固定的对象。

要是当初选择保险一点的方法就好了，然而他却因为觉得后续的考核很麻烦，而直接选择了面前的这个男人，真是失算，虽然对方看起来很美味，却是一个不容易攻陷的人。

第一次见面的时候，他正钻在自己所选择的男人的被窝里，扒下对方的睡裤，津津有味地舔舐着性器，睡着的男人正在晨勃着，所谓晨勃，也并非清晨才勃起，实际上一个有精力的男人夜里会勃起好几次，他想趁此机会先得到一些精液当做大餐前的开胃，然而这个时机也正是男性浅眠的时期，还没让性器射出来，他的行为就暴露了。

【……你在干什么？】

掀开被子的男人皱着眉头问他。

他吐出吸吮得正欢的肉棒，把烫热的、湿漉漉的柱身贴在自己脸颊上，后面的恶魔尾巴愉快地摇来摇去，冲男人露出了媚惑的笑意。

【我是淫魔。】

【淫魔？】

【没错，你是我所选中的人类，从现在开始，我会给你提供完美的性服务。】

唇角诱惑地向上挑起，淫魔通常有着姣好的容貌，他的模样更是连同行都会心动。

【而你、就只要将你的精液一滴不漏地喂给我，便可以尽情享受了，怎么样，很划算吧~】

说罢，他故意当着男人的面，舔了一口唇边勃起的性器。

一般人类到了这种地步，就会对着送上门的美食大快朵颐——当然，究竟是谁在‘吃’谁还不一定——更何况他们淫魔能释放出特殊的荷尔蒙，让被自己缠上的人陷入想要做爱的情欲之中，所以成功率理应不低，毕竟只是第一道考核。

就这样一鼓作气地上钩，然后被自己吸食掉精液，完成考核吧，这个男人看起来有着上等的美味精气，应该可以让自己减免好几道考核步骤。

【真无聊。】

出乎意料的，耳中却听到了这样的答案。

紧接着，他就被无情地一脚推开了，推是比较委婉的词汇，其实他是被一脚踢开了。

【我没空管你们这些，白天还要上班，别来打扰我。】

名为平和岛的男人脾气不好地说着，重新盖好被子翻了个身，背对着被踢到地上的他继续睡了起来。

这和预想中的绝不一样。

他坐在榻榻米上，短时间内有些发愣。不过等到回过神的时候，他便再次爬到平和岛的床上去了，一定是之前的步骤有误，而且这个任务中途不可以换人，所以那么多新手才选择最稳妥的对象，比如加班已久意志薄弱的上班族，虽然精液质量差强人意，但因为意志不够而更好迷惑，成功率很高。

当他想再次钻进平和岛的被窝里的时候，一只大手推住了他的脑袋，那两只恶魔小角之间的地方。

【你又要干什么？】

头顶的男人冷冷地问道，似乎带着起床气。

不知为何他背后升起一股寒意，为什么自己所释放的催情荷尔蒙对这个男人不奏效？看来精气上等的男人真的多半意志也坚定。但事已至此，他也只能故作镇定地摆出笑脸，抬起头来劝诱道。

【考虑一下吧，无论什么样的姿势我都能配合，如果你有奇怪的癖好的话，不要任何前戏也可以，你只要直接插进来——】

左手的拇指与食指圈出一个圆圈，右手的食指插入其中。

【在那之后就由我来负责将你引向天国~】

【由恶魔来将我带到天国？】

男人依旧冷漠地说道。

【你只是想吸食精气吧，况且你技术那么差，就不要说这种大话，直接滚蛋如何？】

这个人脾气也太糟了！

虽然是个新手，但不管怎么说淫魔都好歹比人类强，为此而感到大伤自尊的淫魔不禁出声挑衅道。

【你只是没有体验到更多而已，还是说你在那之前就已经畏惧了，怕自己彻底堕落在我手上？】

男人的身形顿了顿，过了一小会儿才咕哝道。

【怎么跟小孩子一样……】

这句话再次刺痛了他的自尊心，仿佛在嘲笑他的不自量力，何等令人不爽的人类。他抬起胳膊，一把抓住放在自己脑袋上的男人的手，眯起眼，紧盯着男人说道。

【那我们就来一场比赛吧，如果我能让你射出来，就是你输了。】

但是，那天他直到最后脸颊都酸到难受了，也没能帮男人口出来，硬倒是硬了，就是好像嘲笑他技术真的很差似的，没有勃起到最佳状态，那样更让人气馁。鉴于男人要求在他能给自己口出来之前不允许他用小穴‘吃’掉肉棒，他也只能用其它方式轮番尝试，可是无论如何引诱，最终都收效甚微。

【你是有这方面的问题吗？！】

在第一周结束的时候，他有些崩溃地趴在男人的膝盖上，不满地埋怨道。

结果还是被归咎于他自己的技术不行。

眼见着别的新人都已经快要完成任务，自己这边还没有开始，最后期限也要到来了，他更加焦急起来，试着在口的时候含入得更深，想去亲吻对方的唇、或是进行其它的前戏，都以恶心为由被拒绝了，到了这种地步，基本已是山穷水尽了。

肚子好饿，没有吸食到精液，早就饿得不行，皮肤也已经白皙得快要透明了，恶魔的角、尾巴和翅膀都不能维持而率先消失，也许过不了多久，就要消散在空气里了吧，原以为自己有足够的把握可以迷惑人类，事实上也的确可以迷惑绝大部分的人类，但却选了最糟的人选，也算是自己的倒霉了。

在最后的期限那天，他已经饿得没了力气，软绵绵地趴在床边，失去了再次挑战的欲望。

【你就要认输了？】

洗漱完准备上床睡觉的男人站在他后方说道。

他想反驳些什么，但连口都懒得开了，不过好歹也共度了半个多月不愉快的日子，出声道别一下也未尝不可。

【再见啦，小静。】

【别叫我小静。】

【回得居然是这个吗？】

他苦笑了一声，趴在胳膊上，看着眼前淡色的床单说道。

【我就要消失了，不过这可不代表我认输，只是暂停了而已。】

【消失之后又不会再出现，不是输了是什么？】

【小静也太无情了吧~】

再次笑了起来，肌肤变得愈加雪白透明。

【不过，那也是我技不如人就是了。】

其实到了这种地步，仍旧不会后悔自己选择了冒险的目标这回事，那样才比较有趣，选择稳妥的对象，就算生存下来也不够有趣。

看到的景物忽然跑到了下方，不，是他自己上升了，平和岛托着他的后背和膝盖内侧，将他抱了起来，放在了柔软的床上。

【你技术差本来就是事实。】

将手撑在他的身侧，平和岛在上方俯视着他说道。

【这么不称职的淫魔，消失了也不值得同情。】

真是恶劣的男人。

他睁大了眼，原因不是别的，而是他嗅到了男人所散发出来的荷尔蒙，身体里的欲望被激发了起来。他被对方给催情了。

接下来是被吻，热烈浓情的深吻，男人脱下了身上的衣物，将手放在他的锁骨处向下抚摸，食指按住他一边的乳首逗弄，粗糙的指尖刺激他敏感的肌肤，他的乳头迅速变硬了，染上了熟透果实的颜色，他被男人粗粝的手掌抚摸着，腰际和腹部都带起一阵酥麻，就在他变得迷乱的时候，男人用双手锢住他的腰，抱着他坐起身来，把他放到自己膝盖上，他趴在男人结实的肩上舒服地喘息着，刚刚男人喂给他的唾液让他暂时恢复了一些精神。

【是要我再帮你口交吗？】

他茫然无措地看向对方，蒙着水雾的眸子就像懵懂幼鹿的眼睛。但在得到回答之前，便已经伏身来到了男人的下方，肉棒无论品尝多少次都很美味，充满了雄性的欲望气息，如果能从中得到精液就更好了，他卖力地舔舐着，再含入口中，同时为了满足自己的欲望，他把空闲的那只手伸到自己的后穴入口，指尖按入穴口碾磨着，腰肢忍不住扭动了几下。

就在以为这次的口交也要无功而返时，他的后脑勺忽然被大掌压了下来，冷不防地吞入更深，然而手掌还在往下压着，他想要挣扎却动弹不得，探向后穴的手也忍不住收回来按在对方的大腿上，被锢住脑袋，强硬地越吞越深。

【呜……呜呜……】

他可怜又狼狈地发出低鸣。

直至吞到差不多快到根部才算放过他，此时性器已经抵到他的喉咙里了，舌根被压住而产生了呕意，他拼命地忍住了这些，湿嫩软热的喉肉也因此一阵阵地收缩，吸吮般地贴住性器的顶端，因为这样的极致体验，男人终于有了感觉，深入喉中的肉棒不由得又胀大了一分。他再次发出了悲鸣。可就在他还没完全适应的时候，抱住他脑袋的那两只手又带着他往上抬了一些，然后再次往下压去，他就像性交那样，不停地将男人的肉棒一次又一次地吞到深处。因为肉棒的尺寸可观，他被弄得很是辛苦，生理性的泪水蓄在了眼眶。

好大，太大了，以至于让自己快要无法思考，口腔里，还有喉咙，都被填满了，凭借本能地吮吸性器，其它都顾不上，好美味，快点射出来让自己……

不仅是手，男人也挺腰将性器朝他口中送来，越来越深入，节奏也越来越快，就快不能呼吸了，他的鼻腔里都是男人的气息，就在他以为男人终于要射出来时，深深地一顶之后，肉棒被抽了出来，沾有他唾液的美味性器，与他的唇间连出了一条黏滑透明的银丝，他的唇仍然微微地开启着，等待随时有可能降临的精液，却什么都没有发生，还没反应过来，身体就被轻松地翻转，他慌乱地趴在床面上，双膝分开来跪着，腰被握住，高高地抬在那儿。

被他均匀抹上唾液的滚热性器在他的股沟处前后摩擦，甚至要杵到他的腰际，激起他的阵阵颤栗。男人握住他臀部的两侧，在摩擦的同时，把他的臀肉往两边扒着，更加露出中间隐秘的小穴来。那里经过之前情事的刺激，已经忍不住从里面溢出甜美的黏液，汩汩地流向腿根。因为男人的性器不经意地碰着敏感的尾骨，密穴的入口邀请似得一收一缩，仿佛迫不及待地想要被精液喂饱。

【这里，想要吗？】

不知是否是坏心眼，在他趴在那里不知所措的时候，男人用性器的顶端触碰着他的穴口问道。

他其实并不清楚答案，但淫魔天生就是做这些的，应该没什么大不了，所以他乖乖地点了点头。随后，他感受到肉棒切切实实地压在他下体的入口，撑开那些褶皱缓缓挤压了进来。

【……痛、好痛……快停下……小静！】

从未体验过的压迫感，还有狭窄的那里被巨物撑开的疼痛，一股脑儿地向他袭了过来，他忍不住浑身僵硬起来，从来没听说过会这样，好痛，淫魔不是天生就适合做爱么？

在他被疼痛席卷了全身的时候，男人的动作停了下来，一只温热的手掌抚向他的腰际，轻轻地摩挲着，似乎在缓解他身体的紧张，接着，男人保持不再深入的状态，只是三分之一的部分埋入他的体内，将他的双腿放松，抱着他的身体翻过来，性器在他的体内碾转着，他不禁内心更加委屈起来，嘴角跟着不愉快地下垂。男人抬起他的一条腿放到另一边，将他的身体翻过来放倒在床上后，俯下身来，和他接着吻。温柔的吻多少转移了他的注意力，在唇舌交缠嬉戏时，他逐渐放松了身体。

【你不是声称不要前戏也可以？】

接吻的间隙，男人在离他很近的上方，注视着他的双眼问道。

他们的气息交融着，紊乱的呼吸让彼此发出的声音都显得更为色气，他一直没有透露过，之所以会选择对方，还有一个原因是他中意男人的相貌。

光是近距离地看到这张帅气俊朗的脸，他的脸就有些发烫起来，但他确实什么也不知道。

【我也不知道怎么回事……】

【果然你还是个‘孩子’。】

男人如此说着，再次吻了下来，直到他被亲得晕晕乎乎，对方的吻技太高超了，让他有如置身云间，身体还被各处抚摸着，在敏感的地方被尤为照顾。他感到情欲再次大量地升腾上来，后穴里也不可控制地涌出了蜜液，甬道变得更加润滑。

【适应得怎么样了？】

男人亲吻着他的脸侧，声音低沉地问道。

这样磁性的嗓音也让他情动，他点了点头，抬起双臂，主动搂住了男人的肩膀。得到他的允许之后，男人便慢慢沉下腰来，紧接着，他感到那根粗大滚热的硬物，更多地向他的体内开拓进来。为了防止他再次痛得僵起身子，男人没有进入得那么急，还一直爱抚着他，吻他，他就这样在疼痛与舒服的裹挟下，被进入到了最深处。

【还痛吗？】

【嗯……小静、小静……】

身体被插入的奇怪感觉令他不知所措，只好胡乱应着，抱住男人的肩背，叫着自己给对方取的特殊称呼。那是叫爱称吗？想着这些的时候，他的颈侧被亲吻着，既痒又敏感，热度不断攀升，性器在他的体内试探地左右动着，想让他快些适应，他咬住下唇，与男人耳鬓厮磨着，闭上眼默默地忍耐。等到男人在他耳边问是否可以动时，他再次点了点头。性器被缓慢抽出，又再次顶了进来，他的身体不禁为之细细颤抖。

【啊……嗯……】

润滑的液体伴随着摩擦发出淫亵的声响，男人温柔地在他的体内动着，偶尔在浅处戳刺，似乎在寻找着什么。因为淫魔是在魔界所受到不齿的恶魔，所以在地位不高的情况下就显得格外随意，他只学过断断续续的一点理论知识，知道在靠近穴口的某处，有着和人类男性一样的敏感点，但通常给他们讲解知识的是已经得心应手的淫魔，他们总是挑最激情的部分讲，更像是在炫耀，基础的部分所教甚少。

真不想当淫魔啊，他迷迷糊糊地想着，忽然性器的顶端戳到了某处，一碰那里，他的身体就难以抑制地酥麻起来，像从那里窜过一阵细微的电流，腰也不禁抖了一下，手更加扒紧男人。注意到他的反应，男人又往那里顶了一次，他吃不住呻吟了起来，双腿夹住男人的腰。

【那里……啊……不要……】

【找到了。】

男人粗喘着说道，性感成熟的神情令他的兴奋更甚，此后男人的每一下都摩擦着敏感处顶进来，即使他叫着‘不要’也没有理睬他，反而更加激烈地插到深处，他的呻吟渐渐被顶得破碎不堪，就在他觉得自己快要不行的时候，他的大腿又忽然被男人捉住，男人将他的腰抬起，让他的双腿向胸腹压了过来，他的身体呈现出快要对折的姿势，因为腰被抬上来，交合的部分就这样清楚地映入了他的视线。他有些被这种直接的景象吓到，再次细细地颤抖起来。好可怕，那么大的一根，正埋在自己的身体里，好可怕，好可怕……

他用胳膊挡住眼睛，却又被男人拿下了，男人修长有力的手臂撑在他的身侧，将他的双腿架在肩膀上，就这样在他面前直播般地抽插起来，他的腰被抬得高高的，即使不想看，不知为何目光也会被吸引过去，他一面因为被欺负而低低呜咽着，一面又忍不住看向那里，自己也产生反应的性器勃起着，在律动中跟着摇晃，顶端在空气中画着圆圈似的，太羞耻了，更羞耻的是肉棒楔入自己体内的场景，自己的那里正‘吃’着肉棒，红黑狰狞的、滚烫粗硬的那根在狭窄的穴里进出，自己又忍不住在疼痛和快感之中呻吟，男人的胯部激烈地撞击臀肉时，润滑的液体被捣成细碎的白色泡沫，四下飞溅了起来，还有一些粘在男人和自己的耻毛上，每一下都顶到最深处了，自己的腰被有节奏地向下压着，床发出咯吱咯吱的悲鸣，这样下去都不知道会被引至何处，只有快感在不断累积着，不希望男人停下来，想要更多，再进入更多，被情欲所折磨的他不再忍耐，口中发出了淫声浪语。

【好棒……再多点……啊……好棒！……】

双手向后抓紧了床单，他的敏感点被不断进攻着，即使不用自慰、自己的性器也欣喜地吐出了蜜液，肉棒一次又一次地顶到最里面，他的脚趾也因此蜷紧，好舒服，好棒。伴随着对方几个剧烈的挺动，被狠狠摩擦着敏感点深入的他高亢地淫叫了起来。

【要不行了……救我……小静……小静……啊、啊！】

耳中响起了水被煮沸的声音，全身的快感都在那一刻达到了高潮，他哭喊着射了出来，并且在后面也经历了一次高潮，比前面还要热情地，小穴里涌出了一波又一波滚烫的爱液，在穴内被性器填满的时候挤了出来，流向了股沟，没顶的刺激使得他大腿内侧痉挛了几下，失去力气似的发麻。他的腰间也失去了力气，任凭对方摆弄着。

【这么快就去了？】

故意挺入激烈的那几下使他缴械投降似的，男人的目光里带着隐隐的笑意，粗大的那根丝毫没有要泄的迹象。

【我这边还早呢。】

他心里忽然感到一些隐隐的不安。男人从他体内抽了出来，他自己的体液从还未合拢的穴口里缓缓溢出，他被男人托着再次翻过身，这回是真的后入式，男人让他趴在枕头上，不由分说地就再次进入了他。他直到被进入的前一秒仍是一副懵懂的模样，性器插入之后才猛地惊慌起来，死死抓住枕头，心里想着不要认输，但又一想到男人如果这次还是不射，那么自己不仅失去了第一次，到头来还是白忙活了一通，而且男人一点也没有要停、还能再干很久的样子……

【呜……呜嗯……】

刚高潮过的精神力还很脆弱，但是男人却不留情地再次大力抽插，锢住他的腰，将性器撞进来，他都怀疑对方是想将囊袋也塞进自己的穴内了，他被撞得膝盖跪在床单上不停地摩擦，开始发痛起来，为了不认输，他咬住枕头表面，只发出了无法忍住的闷哼声。自己的体内也跟着变得敏感而脆弱，男人顶入的每一下，都仿佛能感受到形状似的，肉体的撞击声一下不落地传进耳内，淫靡又粗暴，在那样的感官刺激下他的性器恢复了勃起的状态，后穴也开始蠕动着收缩，吸住男人的肉棒不放，这次再看看谁赢好了，他扭动腰肢，主动去承受男人的撞击，男人却把他的双腿紧紧地并起，让他更紧地夹住自己的性器。他在双腿并起的情况下变得无法掌握起平衡来，只得靠男人的‘扶持’，男人将他的一条胳膊拿起，向后牵着，拉着他，使他的身体有节奏地往后迎合，他们更深地结合着，他的臀部几乎被撞得麻痹，失去了知觉，体液飞向四处，他被弄得快要精疲力竭，一片混乱，只剩下身体深处还在渴望着，渴望男人更深地顶入，给予自己更多的欢愉。

脑袋撞到了床头，可能是被顶得逐渐移到了前方，轻微的疼痛和晕眩袭来，他想用手推住床头，不让自己再撞上去，却又因为只剩下一只手支撑身体而作罢，他的头顶不停地因为激烈的抽插而撞着床头，他却舍不得喊停，仿佛这股晕眩也成了催情剂，贝齿死死咬在枕头上，唾液将更多的布料濡湿，他‘呜呜’地闷声叫着，忍受着前后的撞击，他感到自己这回真的要不行了，因此敏感得更加蠕动后穴去索要奖励，那热情的小口咬住进出自己肆虐的性器吮吸，内壁溢出更多的爱液，他颤抖着腰，在新一轮的猛烈进攻中放开枕头放声浪叫，汗水从发尖处被甩落，大脑一片空白，浑身都处在将要达到第二波高潮的喧嚣中。

【给我……小静……给我好不好……小静……小静、啊！】

他又一次高潮了，与此同时，男人也前所未有地、如此深地挺进他的体内，在他还不知道具体会发生什么的时候，奇怪的液体射进了他的身体，他有些害怕，又有些兴奋，整个人激动地颤栗着，将那些浓稠的液体全都‘吞’了下去，只有少部分因为体内来不及吸收而跟着他自己的体液一同被带出来，混合的黏滑液体打湿了他的大腿内侧，也弄得被蹂躏过的穴口看起来泥泞不堪。他脱力地往床上倒去。射了，男人终于射了，他喘息着，虽然得到了食粮，却又被折腾得浑身疲累，让他一时间不想再动弹。

但是，没过多久，他就又被男人拎起来摆弄了。那个男人，简直就像怪物般精力旺盛，他到最后都被吓得忍不住哭了起来，一面哭着一面被上可不是什么体面的场景，男人直到天色微明才把他平放到床上，结束了长达一夜的性爱，他眼角潮红着，丢脸地直接睡了过去。

 

因为男人喂给他的精液，总算在期限到达前勉勉强强完成了任务，不过只进行了一夜的性爱，虽然他被欺负得丢了不少体液，男人却总是优哉游哉地保持精力，所以也没能吃到太多，不能跳过后续任务。这么和偶然碰到的友人说的时候，友人说可能是对方的性爱能力和精力远超他之上，才会发生这样的事情。

【也许只是你技术不行呢。】

明明打算安慰他，却一下子戳中他要害的友人总结道。

【别着急，你还只是初次出战的新人而已，多练练就能战胜对方了。】

于是，后续任务下来之后，他再次把平和岛当做了选中的目标。

 

【你就不能选别人吗？】

第二天要工作的平和岛把被窝里捣乱的小淫魔拎起来，黏滑的唾液再次在淫魔的唇和自己的性器间拉出一条银丝，直到因为重力而扯断，变得冰凉的液体坠在了自己的下腹上，他不禁更加发怒了。

【给我滚回你的魔界去！】

【怎么，这次你要先认输吗？】

淫魔勾起唇角笑道。

不知是否是被开发过的缘故，淫魔的神情变得色气了不少，隐约有一种独特的风情。

他叹了口气，把对方扔到了床下。

【认不认输我无所谓，再打扰我睡觉我就揍飞你。】

【小静一定是怕输吧？】

淫魔又趴回到了床边。

【这次我绝对要把你的精液全部吸食干净，让小静变成一个不举男~】

【……】

也不想想上次是谁被干得边哭边求饶。

但恶魔最可恶的一点便是对打扰人毫无羞愧之心，裹好被子准备睡觉的平和岛虽然心里有所准备，在淫魔不依不饶地扯着他被子要跟他做爱的时候他还是爆发了。

【临也老弟，你想死吗？！】

他一下子坐起身，气势汹汹地对着淫魔威胁道。

那个淫魔，名字叫临也。

【很可惜，在品尝到小静的精液之前，我是不会离开的~】

淫魔临也笑着回答。

平和岛的拳头一下子朝他挥去，可在快要打到的那一霎那他消失了，下一秒又出现在平和岛的被褥上，他分开双膝跪坐在平和岛的身上，手臂一下子搂住了平和岛的后颈，猛地凑近吻了过来。将舌头在对方的口中翻搅，又伸出来在空气中逗弄，交缠着彼此，果然不出他所料，平和岛虽然表面上拒绝了他，但在那次交合之后，只要他坚持就还有机会。

恢复了一阵之后，临也的小角和尖头尾巴以及小翅膀就再次冒了出来，他不知道自己此刻正左右晃动着尾巴，把心里的那些得意全都暴露了出来。平和岛看着这个还没完全成熟的新人淫魔，只得在心里感到既好笑又无奈。在认真和自己比输赢这点上，对方那拼命的模样也不算不可爱，看着这一丁点可爱的份上，就暂时先不拒绝这个家伙了吧。

他揽住了小恶魔的腰，知道今晚又将是一个不眠夜。

就是不知道这个不自量力的家伙这回还会不会委屈地哭出来。

 

END

 

 

未公开设定补充说明：

1\. 平和岛的本体是隐居人界的魔界大魔王，魔界几乎没什么人知道这回事。

2\. 恶魔之间拥有特殊的情爱荷尔蒙，这点是人类所没有的，但会在人类身上奏效，因此在性爱方面恶魔通常可以轻松压制人类；一般情况下，其它恶魔能散发的这种荷尔蒙不能与淫魔相比，做爱方面即使在魔界也是淫魔的强项，但魔王及极少数的高阶恶魔本身综合实力很强，所以能在这点上胜过淫魔。

3\. 这也就是为什么淫魔临也会感到极致的性爱刺激与疲惫，他真的运气背选错了人。

4\. 但是才诞生没多久的他等级太低，感知能力过于微弱，因此暂时对平和岛的真实身份一无所知。

5\. 之后临也成为了一个相当厉害的高阶恶魔。


End file.
